familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Konstantin Borisovich of Rostov (1255-1307)
}} Konstantin Borisovich (July 30, 1255-1307) - Prince of Rostov (1278-1288, 1294-1307), Prince of Uglich (1288-1294). ВТ-РБС+ - Виноградов. А. - Ростовские и Белозерские удельные князья| Biography The son of Rostov prince Boris Vasilkovich from marriage with Maria Yaroslavna of Murom. He was born on July 30, 1255 (in the Lavrentiev and Nikon chronicles - in 1254). Konstantin Borisovich is first mentioned in the annals in 1277, when he accompanied his father and brother Dmitri to the Horde , from where they had to take part in a campaign against the Alans organized by the Khan Mengu Timur. Even before the campaign, Prince Konstantin's father Boris Vasilkovich died in the Golden Horde and his brother went to Rostov with his body, while Konstnatin and his uncle Gleb Vasilkovich took part in the campaign, from which they returned home in the middle of June 1278 and at the same time sat on the throne with his brother. At the end of this summer, he feasted at a wedding with his cousin Mikhail Glebovich. As a younger brother and a more peaceful man, Konstantin did not take part in the offenses committed by the brother of Prince Mikhail Glebovich, and in 1281, because of the quarrel raised by his brother, he himself had to leave Rostov to the Grand Prince of Vladimir-Suzdal Dmitri Aleksandrovich, who, with the mediation of the Ignatius, bishop of Rostov, reconciled the warring. In the same year, he took the side of the Prince of Gorodets Andrei Aleksandrovich, who was at loggerheads with his brother, Dmitri Aleksandrovich. In 1286, according to the division between brothers (probably by lot), he was given the Principality of Rostov, but in 1289, probably voluntarily, he gave up Principality of Rostov and took the Principality of Uglich. In the same year he went to the Golden Horde with his wife; he also went there in 1293, where, together with his brother and other princes, he supported slander against the Grand Princes of Vladimir-Suzdal, through whose efforts the reconciliation between him and his brother took place. In the same year, after the death of his brother, he took the Principality of Rostov, giving the Principality of Uglich to his son to Aleksandr. In 1294, he quarreled with Tarasy, Bishop of Rostov who consequently left Rostov and went to Ustyug, but on the way he was overtaken by the prince, who "lord Vladyka and the people near his poima". In 1293, Andrei Aleksandrovich of Gorodets (c1255-1304) Prince of Gorodets, after taking the throne of Grand Prince of Vladimir-Suzdal , set himself the goal of subordinating his princes to his power, finding loyal assistants in the person of Prince Konstantin Borisovich and Prince Fyodor of Yaroslavl ; The latter had to enter into a long struggle with the opponents of Grand Duke Andrew. This struggle ended in 1301 at the Council of Dimitrov by the reconciliation of the princes, with the exception of Knstantin, who, according to the annalistic news, "became infected" with Ivan , Prince of Pereyaslavl, and only the intervention of Bishop Semyon "humbled them." After the death in 1299 of Konstantin's wife, he the latter married in 1302 in the Horde of some "Kutlukortki", as it is said in the annals, and in the same year married his son Aleksandr. In 1307, Prince Konstantin died at the Horde. From the first marriage he had two sons: Aleksndr, Prince of Uglich, and Vasili, Prince of Rostov, and, perhaps, a daughter, that princess of Rostov, whom Yuri Danilovich of Moscow married in 1297 . Family The first wife died in 1299. The second wife from 1302 is the horde, the daughter of Khan of Kutlukotka (Kutlukortek) ПСРЛ. Т.1. Вып.3. Стб.528. Лист 250об. . Children from the first marriage: #Aleksndr Konstantinovich prince of Uglich (1286-up to 1307), from 1302 he was married to an unknown person, from her had a son, Yuri (died 1320) #Vasili Konstantinovich, Prince of Rostov, since 1310, was married to an unknown and had 2 sons: Fyodor (1310-1331) and Konstantin (1312-1365) # NN Konstantinovna of Rostov (c1282-1299) unnamed daughter, married Grand Princes of Moscow Yuri Danilovich (since 1297) Дочь от этого брака, Софья, замужем за кн. Константином Михайловичем Тверским. См. Пчелов Е. В., Рюриковичи. История династии. М.: Олма-Пресс, 2001; Коган В. М. История дома Рюриковичей. — СПб.: Бельведер, 1993 Notes Bibliography # Экземплярский А. В. Великие и удельные князья Северной Руси в татарский период. В двух томах. — СПб., том 1 (1889), PDF , том 2 (1891), PDF) # Пчелов Е. В. Рюриковичи. История династии. - Moscow - Олма-Пресс, 2001 # Коган В. М. История дома Рюриковичей. — Sankt Petersburg - Бельведер, 1993 # * Юрий Даниилович